College Life
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: Tony and Kate are best friends and are attending the same college. Tim, Jimmy, and Ari are Tony's roommates. Ziva, Brena, and Abby are Kate's roommates. Ziva is also Ari's twin sister. Follow them through their college years. **NOTE: Kate, Ari, NOR Ziva are dead** ***I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT*** Please Read and review! Thank You! Potter-Weasley-Granger1
1. Welcome to Georgetown

(Author Note: Hello Readers! Here is a new story that I hope that you will like. In this story neither Kate nor Ziva are dead. Also this story is not set at NCIS the characters are set in their college years. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

"Welcome to your first day at Georgetown," announces the student director that is standing in the front of the room. I look around the room and notice that nearly every seat is filled and many of the other students look quite afraid. I am not even worried. I am here on a football scholarship. I'm not the smartest but I am also not dumb. Then I look up and everyone is getting up out of their seats and are headed out the door. Since I have basically missed the whole talk I look around for someone I wouldn't mind talking to and ask them what we are doing. I see someone that I actually know. My best friend since basically birth, Kate Todd. I make my way over to her and she hugs me. "Tony, I didn't see you in the lecture hall," says Kate. "Yea I uh sat in the back and I kinda didn't listen. I was wondering if you could tell me what we are supposed to do next," I reply. Kate laughs then says, "We are headed to our dorms you're supposed to report to your dorm to get checked in and then we are supposed to get moved in before dinner. Meet me for dinner after?" "Yea," I say, "I'll text you when I get finished." Kate nods then walks off toward her dorm. I head with the masses to my dorm.

Inside the crowded building I try to listen closely as an older boy speaks, "Alright freshman here is your dorm. If you were assigned to floor one make a line here, make a line here for floor two, and make a line here for floor three." I look down at the piece of paper that I have crumpled in my hand and I see that I am on the second floor. I follow into line behind several other guys. After standing in the line for about five minutes I am at the front of the line and a really cool looking guy says, "Name and room number." "Uh, Anthony DiNozzo, and 214." "Here you go Anthony," he says as he hands me my key. "Thank you. I go by Tony," I reply and take my key. The guy nods and says, "I'm Gibbs." I nod then head down the hall to 214.

I walk into the room and already see it hectic. One guy is roaming around talking to himself, another is lifting weights in the corner and the last guy is playing a game on the t.v.. "Hello," I announce. The guy that was lifting weights comes over and says, "Hey man I'm Ari." "Hey Ari," I say as I shake his hand, "I'm Tony." "Hey Jimmy, Timothy come meet Tony," says Ari loudly. The guy at the T.v. looks up and pauses his game. "Hello Tony I'm Jimmy Palmer," he says then shakes my hand. "Jimmy," I say. Then the guy that was wandering, wanders over to us, "Hello I'm Tim McGee." I just nod since he doesn't offer his hand to shake.

Well this is awesome I am stuck in this dorm with at least one crazy person. Ari seems pretty cool. "So Tony do you play any sports," asks Ari. "Uh yea, I am actually on football scholarship," I reply. "Dude, me too," shouts Ari now really excited. "So um where is my room," I ask. "You will be sharing with me," says Tim pointing to an open door. I nod and head through the door. I didn't bring much with me when I came to move in. I have a simple duffel bag and a backpack. I quickly put away my cloths and realize that I had forgotten to pack my two most prized possessions, the suits that my father bought me when I got into Georgetown. I make a note in my iPhone that I need to remember that when I go home next. After making my bed I exit the bedroom to find Jimmy still engrossed in the videogame and Ari still working out the only change is that Tim is now watching Jimmy play the game. "Hey guys I'm gonna head over the caf I was wondering if y'all wanted to join me. I was going to join my best friend Kate and her roommates," I announce. "Sure I could use some food," says Ari getting up. Jimmy and Tim turn off the game and join me at the door. As we leave for the caf I text Kate, "Hey, I'm bringing my roommates if that's ok." A couple of seconds later she replies, "That's fine I am bringing mine too." I text back, "Cool I'll see you in a bit."

We walk as a group of four across campus to the caf. I can see Kate standing with three other girls outside of the entrance. As we get closer Ari starts to walk faster until he envelops one of the girls in his embrace. Jimmy, Tim, and myself as well as the other girls are confused. "Hey Ari," I say, "Do you know her?" Ari turns to us and says, "Yea man, this is Ziva my twin sister." Then she looks at me. I am pretty sure my heart stopped beating for a second. "Tony, this is Ziva, Abby, and Brena," Introduces Kate. I snap out of my daze and I say, "Ari, Tim, and Jimmy." Then we walk as a group of now eight into the caf. Who would have guessed that Ari's twin sister was so attractive. We all get our food and sit together. I guess that it is a good thing that we have an unlimited buffet because before we are even sat down good Ari has already ate half the food on his plate. Kate sits next to me at the table and the other girls just kind of find seats. Jimmy and Tim are awkward about finding a seat. Ari sits next to Ziva, across the table from Kate making me be across from Ziva. "So Tony, did you get moved in alright," asks Kate. "Yea. I didn't have much to move in, but yea I got all settled," I reply, "How about you." "Yes," replies Kate, "Ziva is going to be a great roommate. We have many of the same interests. I think that all of my roommates are pretty great. Brena, Ziva, Abby, and myself were going to go out into town and just go explore and walk around later would y'all like to join us?" "I'm game," replies Ari. "That sounds alright," Tim says. "I think I can tear myself from my game for a bit," answers Jimmy. "I'd love to," I say.


	2. Six am

(Author Note: Hey Readers! Here is another chapter I hope that you enjoy! I am going to try adding the girls point of view (P.O.V.) during the story as well. Read and Review. Let me know what you think. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

After we return our plates and cups to the kitchen we head to our cars. We decide that the best idea was to take two cars since there are eight of us. Kate volunteers her Honda Civic and I offer up my Jeep Wrangler. We pile into the cars and head downtown. We conveniently find two parking spots next to each other to park and we exit the vehicles. "Where to," asks Jimmy. I look at the girls and Kate says, "We saw this really cool bridge and water thing earlier I think it would be cool to go look and explore." "I'm up for it," I announce. We walk as a group down the sidewalk looking for the bridge. We get to an opening in between two buildings and the sun that is going down shines on Ziva's face. It is like I am frozen. I mean she is beautiful either way, but the sun really makes her hair look great. "Tony, are you alright," asks Ari as he bumps into me. I am brought back to the real world and I say, "Uh yea man sorry just kinda got distracted." "We found it guys! It's so beautiful here," says Kate. The rest of us join Kate at the rail right before the plunge to the river. There attached to the rail is the rest of the bridge. "Shall we," I ask pointing to the bridge. Kate just nods as she is in awe of the huge bridge before her. "I don't think I've been on such a huge bridge before without a car," states Tim.

We continue to walk around 'exploring' as Kate calls it. "Well guys we should probably be headed back," says Jimmy out of the blue. We look at him like he is crazy. "Why would we do that Jimmy," I question. "Uh, well I know that I have an eight am class tomorrow. I don't know if any of y'all do, plus tomorrow is going to be our first day of class you don't want to be tired, do y'all," Jimmy asks. Brena then speaks up and says, "Actually guys I do have an eight am class tomorrow as well. So, I think I'll be turning in as well." I can't believe that we are cutting our night short because of school. I was really hoping that I'd get to know Ziva better during this exploring time, but the girls and guys have seemed to distance themselves and break off into groups.

We arrive back on campus and the two groups go their separate ways. Before we get into our suite good Jimmy is already in the bathroom with the shower running, Ari is back at his post lifting weights again and McGee is going through a pile of books and binders. I guess that I am not too worried about tomorrow. Tomorrow is also going to be our first football practice, which I am really excited about. I know that I am a freshman and it is very unlikely that I will even play this season, but playing for Georgetown is something I've always dreamed about.

The next morning I wake to the most annoying beeping sound I have ever heard. I roll over to face Tim and I see that he is just sleeping right through the horrible sound. Then I see that the clock reads 6 am. What in the world. Why on earth is Tim waking up at six. I get out of my bed and go to wake up Tim. "Tim," I say then I start to shake him, "Tim wake up. Your alarm is going off." "Leave me alone," mumbles Tim in his sleep. Well he isn't going to wake up and I can't stand the sound anymore so I do the next best thing. I grab my full Nalgene bottle and carefully open it. At first I was just planning to pour a small amount on his head, but as I poured the water it seemed like a great idea to distribute all 32 oz. onto his face. Sooner than later Tim is out of his bed and standing on top of a now wet mattress. "What the heck Tony," shouts Tim. "Dude your clock won't shut up and you wouldn't wake up," I reply. "So, you decided to pour water on my head," says Tim angrily. "Uh yea seemed like the best choice at the time," I say. Tim turns off the clock finally then I ask, "Why do you have your clock set for 6 am anyway?" "I didn't set that clock Tony. I set my cellphone. I don't know why it went off," answers Tim. Then Ari comes in the room, "I set the clock. I thought that you and I could go running together." "Me," questions Tim. "Oh no not you Tim, I meant Tony since we are going to be playing football together," answers Ari, "So do you want to go running with me?" "Well I am already up so I guess I won't go back to sleep and it can't hurt," I reply, "Sorry about the water Tim." Tim just rolls his eyes as he starts to strip his bed. "Ari give me a second to change into some running clothes and I'll meet you in the living room in a moment," I say. Ari nods and I begin to get ready for a run.

Kate's P.O.V.

After returning to campus and our dorm after our little adventure we all got ready for bed. Normally I would be very interested in sleeping, since it is one of my favorite activities, but I just couldn't sleep. I don't know if it's because I am really nervous about the first day of freshman year, or if it is just because I'm in a new place. At least I have pretty cool roommates. I am also glad that Tony seems to have gotten a pretty good group of roommates as well. It is currently 6 in the morning and I haven't slept a wink. That should be great for going to my classes. I am just sitting in my bed thinking about my journey to college.

My life changed the day I met Anthony DiNozzo. We were in grade school and Tony's mother had just passed away. He didn't really have many friends and he really didn't want to talk to anyone. Then at the playground three other boys in our grade started to taunt him about his mother. I knew that it was wrong and that they shouldn't be saying those things about Tony's mom. I didn't even really think about what I was going to do but I went to the group. I told them to stop. One of the boys ended up shoving me and in the end Tony and I ended up in the office because we broke one of the boy's noses. Since that day, Tony and I have been best friends. After Tony's dad was called he made Tony go away for school, not really 'go away' he just went to the local boarding school. Tony thought that his dad hated him. I think it's because Tony looked so much like his mother and that Mr. DiNozzo missed her so much. After that Tony, would visit me on the weekends and he would stay over at my house. Not really what you would expect from two ten-year-old kids but he was my best friend. He would come over and we would make forts, or hangout in the treehouse that my dad built. Then on Sunday night he had to return to his boarding school. Sometimes over the weekend he had to go home. He always told me that his dad acted weird around him when he went home. His dad hired a nanny to watch Tony when he came home. It was like his dad was too busy. Tony didn't get along well with the other boys at his school and so he didn't have any friends at this school, so whenever we had an event like a dance or some kind of social event I would invite Tony so he could meet people that would be nice. When we got into high school anytime Tony was around all my friends thought that we were together, but we never thought of each other like that. When we were applying to colleges we knew that we had to get into the same school. I don't know if I could get through college without having Tony here with me. Tony's proudest day was when we opened our acceptance letters together and his dad bought him two suits that were tailored just for him. I know that he felt as if his father loved him for the first time.


	3. First Day

(Author Note: Thank you for the reviews, the follows, and the likes! Here is another chapter let me know what you think. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Tony's P.O.V.

After Ari and I finished our run and I took a quick shower I was late for class. I ran through the quad dodging other people to get to my class that was on the other side of campus. I arrive in the room just as the teacher says," Anthony DiNozzo." "That's me, I go by Tony," I say as I try to find a seat. The lecture isn't as long as I thought since the teacher just went over the syllabus then let us go. Three more classes until football practice.

Tim's P.O.V.

I get into my first class on time even though Tony woke me up at six this morning. I can't believe that he dumped water over my head, how childish. As I am taking my MacBook out of my backpack I see a girl out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head to find that girl, I think her name was Abby sitting right next to me. She scares me. We are only 17-18 year olds but she has several tattoos one that covers half of her neck then others that cover her arms. I just go back to getting ready for class. I am opening my laptop when I hear, "Your Tim right?" I turn toward the voice and notice that Abby was the one that was speaking. "Yes. I am Tim. Your Abby right," I ask. She nods then asks, "Are you excited or scared about this class?" I think for a moment then say, "Excited. I really enjoy computer sciences." Then the teacher enters the room and our conversation is over and my attention is on the guy that is standing in front of the room.

After the two hour lecture our teacher Dr. Fornell ends the class and says, "Students if you are looking for a job and you really enjoy computer science come see me about tutoring. Ok you are dismissed." How hard could being a tutor be? So, I go down to the front of the room while the rest of the class leaves out the double doors. "Hello Dr. Fornell. My name is Tim McGee and I am interested in being a tutor," I say. "Alright Tim. What grade did you get in computer science in high school," He asks. "I passed the class with a 98 sir," I reply. Dr. Fornell nods then says, "Well Tim I think you would be a great addition to our tutoring team. We will need you to be ready for students soon. Often right after classes start is when tutors are needed." "Yes sir," I reply. "Ok I will be in contact with you Tim," He says. I nod and say, "Goodbye sir."

Jimmy's P.O.V.

This morning I woke to Tim yelling quiet loudly and to Ari falling out of bed. After this abrupt awaking, I've still had a pretty good day. I went to the class that I've been most excited about, Anatomy and Physiology. My professor is a brilliant doctor, Dr. Mallard. He is very knowledgeable in everything that has to do with bodies. I also got to meet a bright young man who will be our TA for that class, Gerald Jackson is his name. He is working on his master's degree. After class I head up the stairs to the lab that goes along with this class. The lab is the only thing that bothers me. What if I get a horrible lab partner? I only accept exceptional work from myself and I hate having a partner that I have to rely on for part of the work. I get into the lab and sit at one of the lab benches. I pray that there will be an odd number of students and that I will be able to work by myself. Dr. Mallard enters the room shortly after I have and starts to gather some stuff at the front of the room. Soon the room is filled and I find myself with a partner. At least it's a girl and I don't have to deal with some football jock that doesn't really care about Anatomy. "Alright students, Welcome to Anatomy and Physiology Lab. As you know I am Dr. Mallard. The lucky person you are standing next to is your lab partner. Take some time to introduce yourselves," says Dr. Mallard. I turn to the girl next to me and I say, "Hello my name is Jimmy." She takes my outstretched hand and says, "Hi I'm Delilah."

Ziva's P.O.V.

Growing up with Ari every morning we would get up and run together. This morning when I woke up to get ready to run I found Kate sitting up in her bed wide awake. I wonder if she ever actually went to sleep. By the time, I returned to the dorm Kate was already gone and Abby was returning from her first class. She was saying something about a cocky guy that was in her computer class. As far as I knew Brena hadn't even left the dorm that morning. I take a quick shower then I leave to get to class. While I am in Intro to Psychology I get a text from Kate, "Do you want to meet up for lunch before practice?" I text back, "Yes that would be great, 11:30?" She sends back a smiley face. Both Kate and I play on the Georgetown soccer team, which is kinda crazy because Ari my brother and Tony Kate's best friend both play football together. Small world.


	4. The Party

(Author Note: Hello Readers! I want to thank you all for your reviews. Here is another chapter let me know what you think. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

AFTER FOOTBALL PRACTICE

Tony's P.O.V.

My first day has been pretty good. Football practice went well I even think I might play first string alongside Ari. As we are headed to the locker room for showers a couple of the upperclassmen ask Ari and I if we would be interested in coming to a party that next night. I look at Ari and he says, "Can we bring people?" The two upperclassmen think for a moment then one says, "I guess, just don't bring some weird people we don't need none of that." Ari nods and they hand him a flyer. The flyer said, 'Omega Si's annual bash.' "Who were you thinking about inviting," I question. "I just thought about Jimmy and Tim. Maybe Ziva and Kate. I don't really know Brena or Abby," he replies. I nod not really thinking that the party would be Tim or Jimmy's scene, but who am I to judge.

When we get back the dorm after showering Tim is already absorbed in a textbook and Jimmy is doing something weird with a jar and a dead animal. "Hey guys. We just got an invite to a party tomorrow night, are y'all in," says Ari. Jimmy looks up and says, "I guess." Tim then says, "sure." Without even looking up from his book. I take put my phone to text Kate. "Hey Ari you should probably text Ziva and tell her about the party," I say. "Wait is Brena going to be there," questions Jimmy. "I'm not sure Jim Bob," I reply, "Do you like Brena?" Jimmy's face gets all red and he stutters, "Nnno I don't like her." Ha-ha Jimmy likes Brena. I then text Kate, 'Hey wanna go to a party tomorrow?' She quickly texts back, 'I don't know. Is it going to be dumb?' 'Of course, not, it's a college party way better than the high school ones you remember,' I reply. 'Fine, I'm in,' she texts.

 **FRIDAY AT THE PARTY**

Ziva's P.O.V.

Ari convinced me that it would be a good idea to come out to a party. The only reason I agreed was so I could get drunk and not worry about anything. I didn't really care about anyone here. Ari wants me to get to know people, more people than just my roommates and the soccer team. My problem is that I don't like to talk to people. They just get on my nerves. Kate, Brena, and I drove together. Abby decided that she needed to stay and finish some homework. As we walk in I notice that Ari, Tony, Tim, and Jimmy were all standing together near the keg. As we get near Ari pours another drink, when I think he is going to offer it to me he hands it to Kate. What is that all about. Then I see it. Ari likes Kate. I can tell by how his eyes light up when he sees her and how he offered her a cup and not his own twin sister. Then Kate and Ari are talking about something that I don't know. I turn to find Brena and Jimmy deep in conversation about bird cadavers. When I think, I am alone Tony says, "Would you like a drink Ziva?" "I would love one thank you," I reply. He hands me red plastic cup. "Do you want to get away from all of this," he asks me gesturing to the beer pong and drinking competitions that are being held in the room that we were in. I nod and we go through another room and end up outside at a fire. There is no one else at the fire.

"How is soccer going," Tony asks. "It's pretty good, Kate and I work really well together. How is football," I reply. He nods and says, "It's alright. I don't mean to pry, but Ziva isn't a name I've heard before I was wondering what the background was to your name." "It's alright. Ziva is Hebrew for radiance or light. Ari and I moved here from Israel when we were eight," I tell him. "I think you have a beautiful name," Tony says. We continue to drink and talk and I really wish that I had gotten to know Tony earlier. He is a really nice guy.

Tony's P.O.V.

I can't believe that I am actually sitting outside at a fire with Ziva David. This girl is beautiful. I realize that she is Ari's sister, but I can't help but think she is attractive. I already know that Ari likes Kate. It doesn't really bother me that he does, I just don't want her to get hurt. She is like a sister to me. She is my best friend, after all. By this time both Ziva and I have already consumed more than enough alcohol for the night. Ziva is currently dozing in and out of sleep. I'm not quiet sure where all of the others are but I know that I am in no shape to drive, I also don't actually know what dorm Ziva lives in. I make the decision to walk and carry Ziva back to my dorm. I will come back in the morning and get my car. I pick up Ziva easily and cradle her in my arms then start the walk back to my dorm.

When I get to the dorm I get inside and lay Ziva on my bed and I turn off the light before I lay down on the carpeted floor.

Ziva's P.O.V.

Then next morning I wake up expecting to be on the dirty floor of a frat house. I am surprised to find that I wasn't instead I was in a bed in a clean room. Oh, my goodness did I sleep with someone last night! I couldn't have I am still wearing my clothes, though I don't remember much from last night. I look around the room and see that Tony is asleep on the floor. What a gentleman, he gave me the bed. So, I guess this is his dorm. It's nice. I quietly get out of the bed careful not to wake Tony and I head to the bathroom to search for some Advil. After I have found it I take some with a glass of water for Tony.

In a way, I have a gift. I can be completely hung over and hurting from drinking, but I will still get up at o dark thirty every single day. After I roam their dorm for a while looking at everything I decide to cook some food. I find both eggs and bacon in the fridge so I think omelets.


	5. Breakfast the next day

(Author Note: Hey Readers. I know that its been a while since I updated this story, but I would like to continue it if y'all still are interested in reading it. Comment your thoughts. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Tony's P.O.V.

I wake to the smell of eggs slightly burnt. I look at my bed and Ziva is no longer asleep. On my side table I see that Ziva set out some Advil and water for me. I wonder how long she has been awake. I bring myself to get off the floor, take the medication and make my way into the living area where Ziva is attempting to make omelets I think on our hot pad. "Hey, I think you might be burning it," I say as I walk closer. "Yea, I don't have much experience cooking," Ziva explains. "It's alright I say covering her hand with my own and teaching her how to flip the omelet in the air.

Tim's P.O.V.

I can't believe that I actually got invited and went to a college party. I was never invited to parties when I was in high school. I guess that is going to be one of the perks of being roommates and friends with two football players. I am actually surprised at how nice Tony and Ari are. In high school all of the football jocks were super mean and just bullied me all the time. I was actually nervous when I found out that two of them would be jocks. Jimmy is also pretty cool. He seems to appreciate studying just as much as I do. I didn't sleep in my dorm last night, but I also didn't allow myself to sleep at the frat house. I head to the local Waffle House and stay up most the night talking with a waitress. There weren't many people in the diner style restaurant last night between the hours of one and four, so she pretty much sat across from me and we just talked. I actually talked to a girl. I have never been able to get in more than four words with a girl before. With her though it was so simple. It was like we had known each other for a while. I learned that she liked working with computers just about as much as I do. Its not common to find a pretty girl that is interested in some of the same things that you are. Abby is a different story, sure she is a pretty girl, but she is also one of the most annoying people I have ever met. She is so cocky about this class and thinks that she knows everything.

As I am preparing to leave I get an email to my phone. Its an email from Dr. Fornell.

Timothy,

I am really glad that you have offered to tutor for our computer sciences class. I have your first student for you if you are still willing to participate. Your expertise is needed. Let me know what your decision is.

Thank you,

Dr. Fornell

Wow only Saturday and I already have a fellow student to tutor. I wonder who it could be. Most of the other students I the class seem pretty smart answering questions when asked. I decide that its best to go ahead and answer, so I don't forget.

Dr. Fornell,

I would love to tutor a fellow student. I can start as soon as Monday of that works with the student. We can meet in the computer sciences lab to start out.

Thank You,

Tim McGee

I pay my bill at Waffle House I say goodbye to the waitress that I had been talking to and I start the walk back to campus. All that time I spent talking to that girl and I didn't know her name. She must think I am crazy I didn't even introduce myself or ask for her name. If I was a normal freshman in college I would have also probably asked for her number, but it was already a miracle that I even spoke to her.

Ari's P.O.V.

I wake with Kate's head on my chest. Thankfully we are both fully clothed. I lightly shake her to wake her before she freaks out. I can't believe that we fell asleep at the frat house. "Good morning," I say as Kate lifts her head. "We slept here all night," she questions as she looks around the room filled with passed out college students. "Yea. It looks like we did," I say quietly. We make our way out of the building. I didn't see Ziva, Tim, Tony, Brena, or Jimmy which is odd cause I know that all of them where here the night before. Kate checks her phone and says, "Ziva texted me that she is at your dorm with Tony and Brena is at breakfast with Jimmy." I check my phone and see that Tony had texted to tell me that he had Ziva and Tim texted and said he hung out at a Waffle House for some four hours. What the heck? "Well do you want to come to my dorm and have some breakfast," I ask, "We have eggs and bacon." Kate thinks for a second and says, "I guess it couldn't hurt." I smile, and we start to walk towards my dorm.

Jimmy's P.O.V.

Last night was one of the best nights of my life. I only drank one cup of beer, but I had the opportunity to get to know Brena better. She is such an amazing woman. I learned that her parents own a funeral home which is so interesting, and she doesn't find it odd that I want to be a coroner when I get out of school. We got bored of the party kinda fast and on the way to drop her off at her dorm instead of dropping her off we continued to walk around talking until the sun came up. I then made the bold decision to ask her to breakfast. She accepted and here I am sitting across from a girl who is way out of my league but might just be the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. I start to talk about Dr. Mallards Anatomy class and she lights up saying that she is taking the same class and that she is surprised that we didn't see each other the other day. We eat and make a plan to sit together on Tuesday in class. We finish breakfast and I pay. We start the walk back to campus. We continue to talk, and it seems like the walk went by so fast. We get to her dorm and she leans forward and kisses my cheek. "Thank you, Jimmy. I had a great time. Ill see you on Tuesday," she says as she goes into her dorm. Now I can't wait till Anatomy class to see Brena again.


End file.
